<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it's the sweetest in the middle by thewalrus_said</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051989">it's the sweetest in the middle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewalrus_said/pseuds/thewalrus_said'>thewalrus_said</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:13:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewalrus_said/pseuds/thewalrus_said</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mila tugged Sara through the door and, as soon as it was shut behind her, pushed her up against the nearest bit of wall.</p>
<p>Sara wound her arms around Mila and laughed as Mila kissed her, trailing off into a soft sigh of pleasure as Mila’s tongue slipped between her lips and into her mouth. Mila set her hands on Sara’s waist and sent them up, skimming her sides until they rested against her breasts from outside her jacket, and Sara gave a little moan into her mouth.</p>
<p>“Your surprise triple-triple made me wet,” Sara breathed as Mila moved her kisses to trail down her neck.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mila Babicheva/Sara Crispino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it's the sweetest in the middle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Some mindless, plotless, just-because-I-could ladyporn. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mila tugged Sara through the door and, as soon as it was shut behind her, pushed her up against the nearest bit of wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sara wound her arms around Mila and laughed as Mila kissed her, trailing off into a soft sigh of pleasure as Mila’s tongue slipped between her lips and into her mouth. Mila set her hands on Sara’s waist and sent them up, skimming her sides until they rested against her breasts from outside her jacket, and Sara gave a little moan into her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your surprise triple-triple made me wet,” Sara breathed as Mila moved her kisses to trail down her neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” Mila said, licking back up the warm column of skin to nibble at Sara’s ear. “It was meant to. I added it to make you wet for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm, a rousing success.” Sara pulled Mila back to her mouth and kissed her fiercely, then pushed her back. “I want to be naked.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How convenient,” Mila said, moving further so Sara could push off the wall and walk into the hotel room properly. “I want you to be naked.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sara threw her a coy look over her shoulder. “Stay there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mila leaned her shoulder against the wall and watched as Sara shucked her jacket and tossed it aside. Her t-shirt came off over her head in a single swoop, leaving her deliciously smooth, tanned back bare save for the straps of her purple bra. Mila licked her lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sara toed her shoes off and kicked them aside, then put her hands to her hips and slowly started to shimmy her pants down. She bent as they went over her hips, pushing her round, biteable ass towards Mila as she slid them down to puddle at her feet. Underneath she was wearing a thong, purple to match her bra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sara turned to face Mila then, running a hand from the place where her neck met her shoulder down her chest, between her breasts and across her stomach until she could slip two fingers beneath the waistband of the thong. “Come take these off me,” she said, extending a hand towards Mila.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mila stepped forward and slid her arms around Sara’s waist until her hands rested on her back, then slid them up until they hit the clasp of her bra. She unhooked it, and Sara moaned as Mila pulled at the bra’s front until it came off. Mila cupped one breast in her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze until Sara moaned again. “Mmm, I love your hands,” Sara said. “So soft and warm wherever you touch me.” Mila kissed her, tongue sweeping across her lower lip. Sara put her hands on Mila’s shoulders and pushed her down until she knelt. “Now the rest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mila leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Sara’s underwear where she knew her clit waited underneath. Sara gasped, and Mila licked at the spot until the thong was damp and clinging. Only then did she lift her hands and tug the thong down, skimming it over Sara’s thick, muscular thighs and sculpted calves until it hit the carpet and Sara stepped out of it. “Bed,” Mila said and stood again. “I want you on the bed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sara sprawled herself across the comforter and Mila climbed on top of her, her clothed body pressing Sara’s naked one into the mattress. Sara flung her arms around Mila and they kissed desperately, the past three months since they’d seen each other last dissolving with every lick and bite and moan they could draw from each other. Sara’s leg came up to cock around Mila’s hip and her hand tangled in Mila’s hair, the other dropping low to grip hard at her ass. “I love you,” she gasped as Mila started to nibble lightly on her jaw. “Oh Mila, I love you so much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too,” Mila said and pressed another hot kiss to her mouth. “And now I’m going to make you feel so good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do it,” Sara breathed. “I can’t wait to see how good you’re going to make me feel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mila kissed her way down Sara’s neck again, this time moving down past her collarbones and over her chest. Sara’s neck and chest were mostly off-limits, any visible lovebite worth its weight in deductions for obscenity. Sara’s breasts were Mila’s real canvas, and as her mouth reached them she set it to the tender underside of one of them and started to suck. The thin skin bruised like a peach under her lips and she grinned, shark-like, before sucking another patch into her mouth. Under her, Sara writhed and gasped, one hand on the back of Mila’s head, the other resting on the sheets. Mila meant to make her fist at them before the night was through.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One Sara’s breast was littered in bite and suck marks, Mila kissed her way over to the other and took the nipple into her mouth, sucking gently. Sara moaned as Mila licked at it, feeling it harden and lengthen in her mouth. “Oh, baby, that feels so good,” Sara whispered, fingers scratching at the back of Mila’s scalp. “I love the care you take on my tits, it always feels so good, I love your mouth on them.” With one final suck, Mila released the nipple and made her slow, languorous way down Sara’s soft, warm stomach. Sara’s hand left her hair and drifted up to toy with the breast Mila had marked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mila kissed down Sara’s hip and onto her thigh, setting her teeth to the skin there with enough force to leave just a light mark, easily covered by Sara’s skin-colored tights for performances. Sara twitched her leg open wider and Mila buried her face in Sara’s groin, taking in the scent of dried sweat and perfume that always lingered on her girlfriend after a competition. Sara hadn’t shaved, and the hair was coarse and scratchy against Mila’s chin, the way she liked it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mila pulled back and regarded Sara’s cunt, spread open before her. “Where to start,” she murmured, making Sara laugh. Her choice made, she leaned forward again and dipped her tongue between Sara’s lips, seeking her hole. Sara cried out, a thin little wail that made Mila’s panties dampen. She pushed her tongue inside briefly, then back out and up until she could flatten it against Sara’s clit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, baby, that’s it,” Sara moaned, her back arching a little to press it further into Mila’s mouth. “Suck my clit, you always do it so well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mila obliged, taking the engorged little bud between her lips and licking at it, pinching it between her lips and humming, sucking on it until Sara’s hips jumped again. She laid one hand flat against Sara’s lower stomach and kept going, tongue moving as fast as she could get it to go over Sara’s clit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sara writhed under her touch, moaning and gasping. “Oh, yes, yes, that’s it, that’s so good, baby, you’re so good to me, oh god. Fingers, baby, give me your fingers, please, I need them, give me your fingers so I can feel them when you make me come.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mila relinquished Sara’s clit long enough to suck two fingers into her mouth, and then clamped back on and set them to Sara’s hole. Sara opened her legs still further and Mila pushed them inside, not stopping until her last joint was pressed against Sara’s lips. Inside, she could feel Sara clenching around them almost rhythmically as Mila flicked her tongue against her clit over and over again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She set her fingers to moving, back and forth in alternate motions the way she knew Sara liked, and Sara gave a little scream, apparently beyond words now. Mila kept it up, feeling the tension in Sara’s stomach build and build under her hand, until finally Sara shouted and her hips began to buck outside her control. Mila knew the rhythms of Sara’s orgasms by now, having given her dozens by this point, and her face rode Sara’s hips easily, her fingers crooked inside her. She kept going, tongue not relenting until Sara’s clenching around her fingers eased and her gasps turned from moans of pleasure to attempts to regain her breath. At that point, Mila slid her fingers from inside Sara and, with a final kiss to her clit, climbed back up her body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sara was panting, one hand flung up against the headboard, chest heaving. Mila set her dirtied fingers to Sara’s lips and Sara took them in, cleaning them with her gentle, nimble tongue. Her eyes met Mila’s and she moaned around her fingers until Mila had to pull them from her mouth and kiss her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” Sara breathed when Mila released her mouth. “Baby, that was so good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mila grinned. “I’m glad. I wanted to make you feel nice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm, you made me feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>exquisite,</span>
  </em>
  <span> baby. You always work me over with such love.” Sara reached up and trailed her fingers down the side of Mila’s face. “I love you, baby.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mila caught her hand and kissed her fingers. “I love you too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you do, sweetheart. I know you do.” Sara pressed the pad of her index finger to Mila’s lip. “Just give me a moment to bask and I’ll turn my attention towards making you feel as good as you just made me feel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take your time,” Mila said, settling down on the pillow next to her and starting to trace patterns on the skin of her stomach. “I love watching you bask in post-fuck glow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sara laughed, rubbing a hand over her face. “I’m glad that’s true, because you always leave me so goddamn boneless I can’t do anything else.” She turned her face towards Mila. “What do you want from me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm.” Mila skimmed her fingers across Sara’s skin until they reached her bruised breast and she could cup it in her hand. “I think I want to fuck your thigh for a little while, and then I want at least four of your fingers inside me when I come.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can definitely do that,” Sara said, bringing her own hand up to wrap around Mila’s on her breast. “Mouth or fingers on your clit?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll decide in the moment.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Brilliant, I love a surprise.” She beamed at Mila, so genuine that Mila couldn’t help but lean forward and see what it tasted like on her lips.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come find me on <a href="http://twitter.com/thewalrus_said">Twitter</a> or <a href="http://thewalrus-said.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>